Nightmares
by AgentBlackWidow98
Summary: Recuerdos desagradables los atacan en el único lugar donde no pueden defenderse. Lo que tienen en común, los hace unirse para sobrellevar los malos momentos del pasado y construir un hermoso futuro. Steve x Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**I. I been alone in the middle of the dark.**

Caía a gran velocidad. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y veía como descendía a rápidamente hacia el portal aún abierto, sin tener control sobre la inerte armadura. No podía respirar y sentía como el agujero en su pecho se hacía cada vez más estrecho, haciéndole daño. Alzó una mano dentro de la armadura, intentando agarrarse a algo invisible, pero era inútil. Cuando sintió que atravesaba el portal, todo se volvió oscuro.

Despertó de un salto, cubierto de sudor y con la respiración agitada, como si no hubiera respirado en horas. Parpadeó un par de veces en la oscuridad de su habitación, recorriendo la estancia con la mirada aun perdida, dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pasó una mano por su rostro, retirando la fina capa de sudor que lo cubría. Se recostó de nuevo bocarriba, sabiendo que volver a dormir sería casi imposible.

-_Señor, su ritmó cardiaco se aceleró peligrosamente mientras dormía.-_ Informó la mecánica voz de Jarvis, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo.

-Lo imaginé- suspiró Tony.- tuve una pesadilla.

Jarvis no dijo nada más. Stark se levantó por un vaso de agua. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 3:24 am. Tony maldijo mentalmente y bajó al taller. Le habría supuesto un inconveniente despertar tan temprano sino fuera porque es a la hora que despierta casi todas las noches. Despierta agitado, Jarvis le informa sobre su ritmo cardiaco, Tony toma un vaso de agua y baja al taller. Esa es su rutina nocturna desde que terminó la batalla contra Loki. No es un ciclo agradable, pero ya no merece la pena quejarse.

Suele quedarse dormido sobre el escritorio del taller cerca de las 5:40 y despierta a las 7:00, que es la hora a la que Jarvis lo despierta con su informe matutino. No tiene sueños en ese periodo, pero tampoco es que sea un descanso reconfortante.

Pepper llega a las 8:30, y él está listo desde hace horas, con unas notables y pesadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. No tiene nada que hacer, ya que Potts está a cargo de la empresa y él está de ''vacaciones'' de los Vengadores.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Tony?- pregunta Pepper, a modo de saludo, y a Stark le parecería una pregunta casi estúpida si no fuera porque ella no sabe acerca de su rutina nocturna.

-De maravilla.- Miente mientras se estira perezoso en el sofá de su escritorio.

-Tus ojeras dicen lo contrario.- Bromea Potts, pero con un deje de preocupación.

Tony la ignora. No pretende ofender a Pepper, pero no quiere contarle nada. Tampoco es como si Pepper se ofendiera, ella lo conoce mejor que nadie como para no sentirse mal con la actitud del moreno.

-Bueno, te traje un poco de café y algunos informes de la empresa que debes firmar. Regresaré esta tarde por ellos.- Tony asiente sin mirarla y toma del vaso con café como si su vida dependiera de ellos, quemándose la boca.- Deberías dormir un poco luego. Nos vemos esta tarde.

Pepper sale del taller seria del taller sin recibir respuesta. Tampoco es como si no supiera lo que le pasa. _Pepper lo conoce mejor que nadie._

Tony suspira pesadamente y pasa una mano por su rostro. Lo hace mucho últimamente. Termina su taza de café en tiempo record y luego ojea los informes que trajo Potts. No los lee, pues tampoco los necesita, ya que sabe que su asistente nunca le daría algo para firmar que no fuera bueno. Le pide al Babas una pluma, pero al brazo robot le demora un minuto concluir correctamente la tarea. Garabatea su firma sobre los papeles y los deja sobre el escritorio.

No tiene ganas de seguir encerrado en la mansión, quiere salir a despejarse y hablar con otras personas. No se siente con ánimos de salir a alguna fiesta y tampoco es que hubiera una a las diez de la mañana. De pronto se le ocurre una idea. Toma un blog de notas y le escribe una nota a Pepper y la deja sobre los informes. Toma su teléfono y manda algunos mensajes.

Sube a su habitación y toma una larga ducha, con agua muy caliente. Se relaja notablemente y luego se viste con calma. Coge uno de sus coches y conduce hasta el aeropuerto, donde un jet lo estaba esperando para llevarlo a Nueva York. Iría a visitar la Torre Stark por unos cuantos días. Sabía que Bruce estaba ahí, pues él mismo le había facilitado una de las habitaciones para que pudiera jugar en los laboratorios de la torre. Clint y Natasha también estaban allí cuando no iban a una misión. Tenía entendido que el Capitán también se alojaba allí, pues había visto que la habitación que Tony le ofreció era más grande que su actual departamento.

Después de un montón de horas de viaje de un extremo a otro del país, llegó al Nueva York cuando estaba atardeciendo y se apresuró en tomar un coche hacia la Torre Stark. Entró a la Torre y subió directamente al comedor, pues era hora de cenar y supuso que todos estarían comiendo. Entró en la habitación y alrededor de la mesa todos comían tranquilamente. Bruce, Clint, Natasha y Steve. Se sorprendieron al verlo entrar.

-¡Tony! Que sorpresa.- Exclamó Bruce.

-Es mi torre, tengo derecho a visitarla.- Bromeó Tony.

Todos rieron alegremente. Stark los saludó a todos y los acompañó a cenar. Steve fue el único que no hablaba casi nada. Se le notaba decaído y también tenía grandes ojeras. Tenía un aspecto similar a Tony, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, pues nunca solía hablar mucho, en cambió Stark se veía agotado y menos bromista de lo normal.

La agente Romanoff y Barton se marcharon y Bruce subió a los laboratorios, pues según él estaba metido en ''_algo importante''_. Steve estaba sentado en uno de los sofás mirando la televisión. Tony se fue a sentar a su lado. En otra circunstancia hubiera preferido acompañar a Banner en el laboratorio, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado para hacer trabajar su cerebro.

-¿Qué tal capi?-Preguntó Tony. Se llevaban mucho mejor desde lo de Loki y eso era bueno.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?- Respondió Steve, un poco sorprendido. No era muy común en Stark mostrarse preocupado por los demás.

-Cansadísimo.- Tony no le mintió, pues no veía razón por la cual a Steve le importara. También, desde hace algún tiempo, siente que puede confiar más en él.- Al parecer tú también.

-SI… bueno… no he pasado muy buenas noches.- Confesó Steve.

-Somos dos.-Bromeó Tony, mientras bostezaba pesadamente.- ¿No te gusta tu habitación?

- No, la habitación está bien. Es solo que he estado teniendo algunas pesadillas durante varias noches seguidas.- En realidad, Rogers tenía esos problemas desde que había despertado del hielo, pero últimamente se estaban haciendo más constantes.

-¡Caramba! No sabía que el Capitán América tuviera ese tipo de problemas.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Stark? ¿También tienes malos sueños?- preguntó Steve.

-Bueno, algo así. He tenido algunas pesadillas, y luego que despierto en la madrugada me cuesta volver a dormirme. Así que bajo al taller.- Confesó Tony.

Steve asintió. Después de eso, ambos se concentraron en ver la televisión. Tony se sentía in poco más aliviado al ver que no era el único el único con esos problemas y haberlos podido compartir con el capi-paleta. Steve, por otro lado, sintió un poco de angustia de que Tony estuviera sufriendo un infierno como el suyo. No era para nada agradable el hecho de revivir sucesos pasados para luego tener pasar el día agotado.

Después de vario rato mirando la tele, Steve se disculpó y anunció que se iría a dormir.

-Es tarde. Hasta mañana, Stark.- Se despidió el Capitán.

-Que descanses, Rogers. Espero que no tengas pesadillas esta noche.-Respondió Tony.

-Lo mismo digo.-Bromeó Steve, y se marchó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Tony dio un suspiro y se estiró en el sofá. Se puso de pie y subió al elevador hacia el pent-house. Tomó un vaso de detrás de la barra y sacó una botella de whisky. Bebió con desgana, sintiendo como el alcohol raspaba su garganta. Se frotó las cienes con cansancio y se dirigió al dormitorio que tenía en la Torre, sabiendo de todos modos que no tendría un sueño muy agradable esa noche.

* * *

**Hey! que tal? aqui estoy con un nuevo fic de Steve y Tony :) Espero de verdad que les guste mucho. Los capítulos no serán muy largos e intentaré actualizar seguido (aunque no prometo nada xD) De todos modos aun estoy en proceso de creación, por lo que si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia, es muy bien recibida ;) nos veremos pronto, cuando me llegue la inspiración.**

**Dejen sus comentarios c: Besos.**


	2. II I wish there I could take away all

**II. I wish there I could take away all the pain that you feel.**

Tenía mucha prisa, debía pensar rápido que hacer. No sabía muy bien porque, pero debía ir a algún lado deprisa. _Lo necesitaban. _Pensó a quien tenía que salvar. _¿Bucky? _No, no puede ser Bucky, él está muerto. ¿_Erskine? _No, él también está muerto. ¿_Peggy_? Sí, tiene que ser Peggy, pero alguien más. Todos lo necesitan, tiene que salvar a todo el mundo. No lo piensa dos veces y cierra los ojos antes de dejarse caer. Lo siguiente que siente es mucho frio y oscuridad.

Se despertó cubierto de un sudor frio sobre su cuerpo. Pasó una mano por su rostro para despejarse. Otra vez con las pesadillas. Miró el reloj digital de su mesita de noche y unos brillantes números verdes macaban las 4:17. Suspiró y se puso lentamente de pie.

Tomó una libreta y un pequeño estuche de escritorio de su habitación. Caminó hasta el elevador y subió a la azotea. Solía subir allí a dibujar cuando tenía pesadillas, o sino bajaba al gimnasio a entrenar un rato. Pasó al lado de la habitación de Tony en el último piso antes de salir, y se preguntó si habría podido dormir bien esa noche. Se sentó en una de las tumbonas de la azotea y alzó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo inundado de estrellas y suspiró. Se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes y luego abrió la libreta para empezar a dibujar bajo la luz de la Luna. Pintó los edificios a oscuras de Nueva York, apenas visibles de noche.

Estuvo dibujando a oscuras un par de horas hasta darse cuenta de que amanecería en poco más de una hora. Se incorporó para entrar e ir a darse una ducha cuando se dio cuenta de había alguien más allí. Tony estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo dibujar.

-¡Stark!- Tony dio un respingo al oír su nombre, no se había dado cuenta de que Steve lo había visto.- Me has dado un susto.

-¿No podías dormir, capi?- Dijo intentando sonar casual.

-No…- Confesó Steve.- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Esto… yo tampoco podía dormir, así que quise bajar al taller un rato. Cuando salí de mi habitación vi la puerta abierta y salí a ver.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- Preguntó Rogers, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Sí, ¿y tú?- Steve asintió un poco avergonzado y sintió un poco de pena por Tony.

-¿Llevas mucho ahí parado?- preguntó Steve alzando una ceja.

-No- mintió Tony- acabo de llegar.

Rogers asintió despacio. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos, donde no dejaban de mirarse. Era extraño, porque de pronto Steve estuvo seguro de que si se ponía a dormir justo en ese instante, en ese lugar y con Tony allí, podría dormir tranquilo. El capitán carraspeó y bajó la mirada.

-Creo… que iré a darme una ducha- informó mientras caminaba a la puerta. De pronto, por alguna razón Tony quiso moléstalo.

-Y a mí que me cuentas- Al ver que Steve se iba quiso sacar su lado arrogante.- ¿A caso quieres que te haga compañía?

Rogers se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

-¡No seas ridículo, Stark!- dijo mientras entraba a la Torre deprisa.

Bajó a su cuarto y tomó una larga ducha, sacando todo fuera, incluso el sonrojo que aún estaba en sus mejillas. Se vistió despacio y bajó a desayunar cuando ya había amanecido. Natasha y Clint ya estaban allí. Los saludó y se sirvió algo de comer. Banner solía ser el último en levantarse, cuando ya casi habían terminado. Bruce llegó y se sentó al lado de Steve con un bol de cereales. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia y un rato más tarde llegó Tony, ya cambiado de ropa.

-Buenos días- saludó Stark- ¿Me extrañaban?

Todos en la mesa menos Steve rodaron los ojos y correspondieron al saludo. Tony Se sentó y empezó a desayunar con pereza. Rogers lo observaba mientras bromeaba con Barton y Natasha y cuando hacía referencias científicas con Banner. Parecía como si lo ignorara y Steve sentía una pequeña puntada de dolor en su pecho. De pronto, los ojos de Tony se cruzaron con los suyos. La primera intención de Steve fue apartar la vista, pero al darse cuenta de que Stark sostenía la mirada, no pudo hacerlo. Lo miró durante varios segundos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero luego decidió que no estaba bien, por lo que apartó la vista y se puso de pie.

-Con permiso- se disculpó y salió del comedor-

Fue hasta el salón con un libro y se dispuso a leer. Se sentó en el enorme sofá y abrió el libro para empezar a leerlo, pero no lo hacía realmente pues tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Pasaba las páginas cada un par de minutos y las miraba mientras pensaba. Sentía algo diferente desde que Tony llegó, pero no sabía porque. Tampoco sabía si era algo bueno o malo. La confusión en su cabeza fue interrumpida cuando oyó unos pasos detrás de él. Se dio vuelta y vio a Tony dirigirse al sofá para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás siguiéndome, Stark?- Steve alzó una ceja. No sabía porque había dicho eso.

-Eso quisieras, Rogers.- Tony rodó los ojos y lo miró.

Steve evitó su mirada y se volvió hacia el libro para buscar un párrafo en el que concentrarse. Sentía los ojos de Tony clavados en su rostro y eso lo puso muy nervioso. Un minuto después cedió y devolvió la vista.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Steve algo tenso.

-Hey capi, sin malos royos- alza las manos- Pero la verdad es que quiero preguntarte algo.

Steve se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que Tony fuera a preguntarle alguna cosa.

-Dispara- Dijo Rogers algo confuso.

* * *

**Hola! Siento la demora u.u , pero aquí estoy otra vez con el segundo Capitulo. Siento (y se que es verdad) que este capitulo es bastante corto, pero lo tuve que reescribir, porque sentí que había puesto demasiadas cosas muy repetitivas. Bueno, después de 10 dias de esclavitud y perdidas de memoria temporales, pude terminar este capitulo. Espero que les guste y como dije acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, insultos, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, etc. xD**

**Besos :)**


	3. III Tell me your secrets, you can trust

**III. Tell me your secrets, you can trust me.**

Tony vaciló un momento. No sabía porque le iba a preguntar eso a Steve, pero tenía curiosidad. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

-¿De qué tratan las pesadillas que te atormentan por las noches, Steve? –Dijo Tony con cierta duda.

El Capitán abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó paralizado un minuto. Tony se dio cuenta de que lo había pillado por sorpresa esa pregunta, pero aun así no se disculpó ni le dijo que no hacía falta que la respondiera. Solo esperó porque tenía curiosidad. Rogers abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de responder.

-Yo…no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero… sé que a veces es sobre el día que caí en el hielo.- Steve no parecía muy seguro pero Tony sabía que decía la verdad, por lo que se limitó a asentir.- ¿Y tú con que sueñas, Stark?

Tony no se sorprendió, porque esperaba que Steve le hiciera esa pregunta, así que había estado pensando en la respuesta.

-El día de la batalla –contestó- cuando atravesé el portal. –Tony tampoco recordaba lo que mucho sobre eso pero sí sabía de qué iban.

Steve lo miró confundido.

-Pensé que ese sería un buen recuerdo para ti, el día que hiciste que ganáramos la batalla.- Rogers hablaba con cierta emoción.

-Yo no hice que ganáramos la batalla, solo le puse fin.- Tony se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir. Normalmente hubiera alardeado para llevarse el mérito, pero sintió que no debía hacerlo.- Y aunque fuera así, el recuerdo de ese día no es muy bueno. Supongo que por eso me atormenta.

Stark miraba al piso sin moverse. Estaba bastante nervioso por lo bien que se sentía hablar con Rogers sobre sus problemas, y a la vez que este compartiera con él los suyos. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Steve clavados en su rostro. Tony sintió un pequeño remolino en su estómago que no sabría calificar como bueno o malo. Sostuvo la mirada un segundo y le sonrió de manera automática. Steve le devolvió una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillaron. Bueno, definitivamente bueno.

-¿Por qué de pronto quisiste venir tan precipitadamente a la Torre ayer?- preguntó Steve.

Tony alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Quería distraerme. Estaba todo el día solo en el taller y con Pepper llamando cada media hora para que firme papeles, lea informes y un montón de cosas aburridas. Así que le di el plantón y me vine.- Steve rodó los ojos.

-Debe haberse enfadado un montón contigo.

-¿Pepper?, ¿enfadarse? Se nota que no la conoces.- Bromeó Stark.

El silencio de la sala fue interrumpido cuando, de pronto, el teléfono de Tony sonó en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y miró el número en la pantalla. _Hablando de la reina de Roma, _pensó mientras contestaba.

-_¿Tony? ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió irte y dejarme aquí con todo el cargo?!- _Los gritos de Pepper sonaban en el auricular por toda la sala.-

-Potts, querida, solo vine a visitar mi Torre para relajarme un rato.- dijo Tony de manera casual.

-_¡Bueno, pues ya tuviste todo un día de relajo, así que más te vale que estés aquí esta noche! Mañana tienes junta a primera hora…_

-Pepper, estate tranquila…-Stark hablaba calmado. Steve intentaba sin mucho éxito contener la risa.

-_¡¿TRANQUILA?! ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que esté tranquila si te vas sin avisar?!- _Potts sonaba tan furiosa por el teléfono que casi podían imaginarse su cara en ese momento.

-¿Sin avisar?- Preguntó Tony con ironía- Si mal no recuerdo, te dejé una nota y en ella especificaba que me iría por ''varios días''.

_-Eso no justifica que te fueras…_

_-_Lo siento Pepper pero…. Creo que…se…va la señal- Decía Tony haciendo ruidos contra el teléfono- Adiós.

-_¡TONY!...- _Fue lo último que dijo Potts antes de que Stark cortara la llamada. Steve no pudo contener la risa.

-Bueno capi, tenías razón. Estaba enfadada.- Dijo Tony y rio con él.

Hablaron durante horas de cosas sin importancia, pero sin ganas de separarse en mucho rato. Steve le preguntó a Tony como se le ocurrió crear a Iron Man. Tony le preguntó a Steve que se sentía haber sido una paleta de helado durante 70 años.

Tony decidió que quería salir a recorrer la ciudad, así que los invitó a todos a comer al restaurante de Shawarma al que habían ido después de la batalla.

-Les dije que el Shawarma sonaba delicioso –decía Tony con la boca llena.

-Lo has repetido cinco veces, Stark.-respondió Clint rodando los ojos.

-Pero es verdad.

-Sí, lo es.-dijo Natasha.

Estuvieron fuera toda la tarde, paseando por las calles de la Gran Manzana. Volvieron a la Torre por la noche. Tony jamás pensó que algún día pudiera llegarse a llevar tan bien con Steve. Pero no era una simple amistad lo que sentía. Era algo más, algo bueno, pero desconocido para él.

Todos se fueron a dormir, pero Steve se quedó para despedirse de Tony.

-Que descanses, Tony.- Se despidió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Igualmente, capi. Hasta mañana.- Respondió Stark.

Steve hizo el ademán de querer acercarse, pero en vez de eso se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Tony suspiró y se dirigió al elevador. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba, que Steve le diera un beso de buenas noches? Llegó hasta su habitación, se puso algo de ropa para dormir y se metió en la cama con un gran y sonoro suspiro.

Estuvo varias horas dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir con un pensamiento rondando en su cabeza. Rogers. No pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Ellos eran amigos, solo eso. Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos extraños de su cabeza, o por lo menos averiguar que significaban.

Cuando por fin se quedó dormido, volvió a tener pesadillas.

Se deslizaba por el vacío, cayendo rápidamente hacia el portal que se cerraría en cualquier momento. El frío a su alrededor hacía más pesado el agonizante dolor que se cerraba en el centro de su pecho. Intentaba respirar, pero el aire no entraba a sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos cuando atravesó el portal y la oscuridad lo inundó todo. Sintió a su alrededor el silenció y la negrura de un mundo inexistente por varios minutos, que parecieron horas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo abrió los ojos y miró al frente, donde dos ojos azules lo observaban aliviado. Ahora estaba bien.

Cuando despertó, ya era por la mañana.

* * *

**Hola! Llegué con el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste. Gracias a HikaruMichaelis4869 por tus comentarias n.n**

**Hasta ahora no me han hecho saber si les está gustando o no la historia. ¡Necesito sus opiniones! xD**

**Bueno, como siempre, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido. **

**Nos vemos c:**


	4. IV I want to spend it with you the last

**IV. I want to spend it with you the last day of freedom.**

Steve sorprendentemente había pasado una buena noche, pero aun así había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño.

Se encontraba de pie en medio de una calle totalmente destruida. Había más personas allí, pero Steve no estaba pendiente de ellas. Solo tenía ojos para observar el gigantesco agujero que había en el cielo. Estaba esperando que algo pasara, pero no estaba seguro de que. Fuera lo que fuera, se tardaba más de lo que debería. Esperó nervioso a que algo pasara, cuando vio que el agujero se cerraba y un diminuto punto caí donde antes estaba. Suspiró aliviado, pero su preocupación volvió al ver que Tony no desaceleraba. Cuando Hulk lo atrapó y lo dejó en el suelo, corrió a su lado con una angustia terrible. Tony tenía que estar bien. Se acercó y esperó a que reaccionara. Nunca había sentido tal angustia. Cuando Stark abrió los ojos, fue cegado por una luz brillante y un alivio tremendo.

Despertó confuso y un poco acalorado. No sabía que había significado ese sueño, o si había sido o no una pesadilla. No sabría definirlo bien. Se levantó de su cama algo mareado y vio el reloj, eran las seis en punto de la mañana, buena hora para levantarse. Caminó hasta el baño y se metió en la ducha. Mientras el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo, el intentaba recordar ese confuso sueño, que ahora solo era un pequeño borrón en su mente.

Se vistió despacio y limpió su habitación. Bajó hasta el comedor y se sirvió algo de comer. Aún no había nadie, así que se llevó el desayuno hasta el salón y se sentó en el sofá mientras veía la televisión. Pasó todos los canales por lo menos dos veces hasta detenerse en un programa de noticias.

Los comentarios sobre la participación de Los Vengadores en la batalla de Nueva York no habían parado a pesar de ya haber pasado vario tiempo. A Steve le preocupaba un poco que empezaran a tomar mala fama y que la gente dejara de confiar en ellos. Mientras reflexionaba en esto, Barton entró y se desparramó a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué ves, Steve?- preguntó mientras bostezaba.

-Noticias- se limitó a responder.

-¿Siguen con el royo de la batalla?- Steve asintió- No sé de qué se quejan. Les salvamos la vida.

-Lo sé, pero tuvieron costos muy altos.

-Creo que deberían empezar a darse cuenta de que podemos ofrecerles más ayuda de la que en realidad necesitan. Después de todo, demostramos que somos capaces de sacrificarnos por ellos.

Natasha entró y comenzó a hablar con Clint. Steve se levantó y los dejó en la sala mientras se dirigía hacia el taller de Tony. No lo había visto en toda la mañana, así que decidió ir a saludarlo. Cuando entró al taller, encontró que estaba vacío. La voz de Jarvis lo recibió.

-_Buenos días, Capitán Rogers. _

_-_Um… Hola- Steve no se acostumbraba a que la voz de Jarvis lo sorprendiera a veces.- ¿Tony no está?

-_El señor Stark salió temprano del edificio. _

-Entiendo… ¿Sabes dónde fue?

-_Mencionó que iría a dar una vuelta._

_-_Gracias.- Steve salió un poco cabizbajo del taller.

Esperaba pasar un rato con Tony, pero al parecer ni iba a ser posible ahora. Subió a su habitación y se quedó allí un buen rato. Había pensado salir a buscar a Tony, pero luego se dio cuenta que sería un poco difícil encontrarlo en una ciudad tan grande. También en que le diría si lo encontraba. ''_Hola Tony. Desperté esta mañana y te echaba de menos por lo que vine a buscarte. '' _Sonaba demasiado desesperado, y ni si quiere sabía bien porque quería ir a buscarlo. No, lo mejor sería quedarse en la Torre como cualquier otro día antes de que Tony llegara. El problema es que nada era muy divertido antes de que Tony llegara.

Bajo a comer un poco tarde, cuando ya todos estaban sentados. Se disculpó y se sentó con ellos. Estuvo particularmente callado. Todos hablaban entre ellos, pero él no estaba de mucho ánimo. De pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió y un Tony un poco acelerado entro por ella. La cara de Steve no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos. Lamento el retraso.- Tony se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Dónde fuiste, Tony?- preguntó Natasha.

-Salí a pasear un rato y me entretuve cuando me llamó Pepper.- Tony suspiró- Se enfadó y quiere que vuelva a más tardar mañana.

Steve puso hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo en silencio. Tony no podía irse, no quería que se fuera. Aunque por otro lado se estaba asustando de las ganas que tenía de que estuviera allí.

-Bueno, tendremos un periodo de paz al fin.- bromeó Barton.

Tony le lanzó un trozo de pan, que Clint esquivó con destreza.

-Entonces no estarás invitado a la fiesta de fin de mis vacaciones.- Dijo Tony con tono burlesco.

-¿Fiesta, que fiesta?- Preguntó Bruce.

-Esta noche, como despedida. Solo nosotros cinco, en el pent-house.

-Buena idea.- Dijo Clint.

-Será genial.-Mencionó Natasha. Banner asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no voy.- Steve no tenía ganas de despedidas o algo así.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Rogers.- Reclamó Clint.

-Es que no estoy de humor…-Intentaba excusarse Steve.

-Por favor Steve, solo esta noche.-Tony lo miró con cara del lastima, una cara a la que Steve no pudo resistirse.

-Yo…Está bien.- suspiró derrotado.

-¡Estupendo! Entonces, nos veremos esta noche.- Tony sonrió y salió del comedor.

Steve se pasó una mano por el rostro. Y se levantó. Bruce, Clint y Natasha hablaban de lo esa noche, y él se dirigió al elevador. Entró a su habitación y se estiró en la cama. Le había dado varias vueltas a lo que le pasaba con Stark y había llegado a una conclusión: Tony le gustaba.

No sabía cómo ni por qué había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que era verdad. Le resultaba extraño, después de todo Tony era un chico. En sus tiempos eso no era común ver eso, pero ahora era muy normal. Le daba igual, le gustaba Tony Stark. Pero solo había un problema. No creía que a Tony le gustara él.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y miró el reloj. Aún faltaban varia horas para subir donde Tony. No le diría nada, no quería asustarlo o que pensara que estaba loco. Decidió dormir una siesta antes de la hora.

Despertó un poco aturdido, aún faltaba una hora. Se cambió de ropa y se puso algo cómodo. Bajó al salón donde se juntarían todos para subir juntos. Bruce ya estaba allí y Natasha también. Se veían muy bien. Luego llegó Barton con aspecto muy relajado. Subieron en el elevador, los demás tenían aspecto muy animado pero Steve estaba pálido y muy nervioso.

-Bienvenidos a la Súper Fiesta marca Stark- Dijo Tony en la puerta con cara sonriente.

-Gracias Tony- Dijo Bruce. Todos entraron en el pent-house y se acomodaron. Steve fue el último en pasar y antes de entrar del todo Tony lo llamó.

-Gracias por venir, Steve- Le dijo con una sonrisa. A Steve se le encogió el estómago.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme Tony.- respondió Steve sonriéndole y entró.

Stark sacó cosas para beber y comer. Estuvieron charlando, riendo, bailando toda la noche. Hasta Rogers pudo distraerse y pasarlo bien. Al final de la noche los únicos que podían mantenerse en pie eran Bruce y Steve. El primero porque no había bebido casi nada en toda la noche y el segundo por la inmunidad al alcohol que le proporcionaba el suero.

-Creo que es hora de llevar a estos a la cama- dijo Bruce señalando a Clint, Natasha y Tony que cantaban desafinadamente una canción de Bon Jovi. Steve rio.

-Si tienes razón.

-Yo acompaño a Barton y Romanoff, tu lleva a Tony.- Steve se sonrojó pero asintió. Bruce se las apaño para convencer a los agentes que los acompañara. Steve se acercó a Tony.

-Vamos Stark, es hora de dormir.- Dijo Steve sonriendo. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y que caminara hasta su habitación.

-Dormir es para perdedores, capi.- Tony intentaba hablar con normal, sin mucho éxito- La noche es joven, anciano.

-Mañana te arrepentirás, debes tomar un avión temprano.- Dijo Steve haciendo que se tumbara en la cama. Pero de pronto Tony se alzó un poco y lo besó.

Steve sintió los labios de Tony moverse sobre los suyos y correspondió antes de haberse dado cuenta. El sabor a alcohol y Stark se mezclaban en su boca. Tony se sujetó de su cuello haciéndolo acercarse más mientras seguía besando a Steve que estaba en una nube. Se separó lentamente y se estiró en la cama.

-Que tengas lindos sueños, Steve.- Balbuceó Tony antes de quedarse dormido.

-Los mejores- suspiró Steve y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Bueno, ese es el capitulo 4 e.e Espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios c: Siento que este capitulo fue...raro xD No sé, diganme ustedes. Nos leemos en el capitulo 5 e.e**

**Recuerden que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc. es bien recibida C:**

**Besos.**


	5. V I hate to leave, but I have to forget

**V. I hate to leave, but I have to forget you.**

Suaves, cálidos, dulces y nerviosos. La sensación de los labios de Steve era demasiado real para ser solo un sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos y dos brillantes ojos azules lo miraban aliviado, lo siguiente que sintió fue moverse hacia los labios que se moría por probar hacía demasiado tiempo.

Demasiado real para ser un sueño, pero tenía que serlo, porque cuando una voz lo despertó, estaba solo sobre su cama.

-_Señor, la señorita Potts está al teléfono.- _El virtual sonido de la voz de Jarvis retumbaba dolorosamente dentro de su cabeza. Odiaba la resaca.

-Dile que estoy durmiendo, o que estoy muerto. No estoy seguro.- respondió Tony tapándose la cara con las sábanas.

-_¿Tony?-_Demasiado tarde, Pepper estaba en la línea.- _¿Aún no estás levantado? Debes estar a más tardar esta tarde en casa._

_-_Pepper, déjame descansar.- suplicaba Tony aún resguardado.

-¿_Descansar? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Llevo haciendo tu trabajo demasiado tiempo.-_Su irritada voz taladraba su cabeza.

-No es mi problema, tú aceptaste el puesto.

-_Como sea, lo discutiremos cuando llegues. Un Jet te esperará en la guardia dentro de dos horas. Nos vemos esta tarde_.- La llamada se colgó.

Tony suspiró agotado y se pasó una mano por la cara, tiró las sabanas a un lado y se levantó despacio. Caminó hacia el baño maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras abría el grifo de la ducha. Mientras el agua caía se fue despejando de a poco y de pronto, con un respingo que provocó que su cabeza retumbara, recordó lo que había soñado esa noche.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué estaba soñando que besaba a Steve? O peor aún… ¿Por qué le había hecho sentir tan bien ese sueño? Los ojos azules de Steve ya se le habían aparecido en otros sueños, pero esto era distinto. No era solo un sentimiento de buena amistad. Era algo más. ¿Le gustaría Steve?

Salió de la ducha un poco mareado, pera ahora no solo por el exceso de alcohol de anoche. Se vistió y empezó a tomar las cosas que debía llevarse a casa. Cuando tuvo todo listo, decidió bajar a desayunar. No quería que Steve estuviera allí, no sabía cómo mirarlo a los ojos después de esa interna revelación. Aunque por otro lado, lo único que deseaba era ver esos ojos antes de irse.

Irse, si, eso debía hacer para olvidarse de Steve y así volver a centrarse en lo de siempre.

En el comedor estaban todos, incluyendo Steve, que dio un respingo al verlo entrar y se sonrojo de inmediato. Tony se extrañó por eso, pero lo ignoró de todos modos y se sentó al lado de Clint, quien tenía un aspecto peor que él. Natasha estaba fresca como una rosa.

-Buenos días- dijo Bruce- ¿Qué tal dormiste, Tony?

-Bien- respondió Tony secamente. Steve carraspeó.

-¿Estás listo para irte?- preguntó Natasha.

-Claro, en cuanto termine de desayunar.

-¿Quieren hablar más bajo?- se quejó Barton tapándose los oídos.

-Lo siento, princesita, no es mi culpa que ayer te emborracharas tanto.- bromeó Stark y Clint le lanzó una mirada de odio.

El desayuno continuó con normalidad, relativamente, pues el incómodo silencio inundaba todo el comedor. Apenas Tony hubo terminado, subió por sus cosas y bajó hasta el salón donde todos lo esperaban para despedirse de él.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya- dijo Tony.

-Nos veremos pronto, Stark.- Natasha sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-En cuanto pueda escabullirme de Pepper de nuevo.

-Espero que pase un largo tiempo- bromeó Clint.

-Solo espero que estés en una misión cuando vuelva- Tony río y palmeó su espalada.

-Cuídate Tony- Bruce le estrechó la mano y le sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo Banner- Tony sonrió- Gracias por no destrozar mi torre por el momento.

-Um… De nada, creo.

Bruce, Clint y Natasha salieron después de despedirse de Stark. Steve se acercó a él algo nervioso y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Fue un gusto tenerte aquí, Tony.- Dijo Rogers con media sonrisa.

-Gracias,- Tony estrechó su mano.- la verdad es que disfruté mucho venir.

Steve lo miró a los ojos sin soltar aún su mano. Tony sostuvo la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír. No quería caer en eso, ahora se iría y olvidaría todo lo que creía haber sentido por Steve. Despacio, sintiendo hasta el último roce, soltó su mano y carraspeó.

-¿Volverás?- la voz de Steve sonaba un poco preocupada. Tony sintió algo cálido en su interior.

-En cuanto me sea posible. – Tony suspiró. No quería irse en realidad, pero debía aclarar su mente.

Sonrió y entró al ascensor. Miró a Steve antes de que las puertas se cerraran y empezó a sentir un vacío en su estómago.

Condujo hacia la guardia y tomó su jet hacía Malibú. Durante el viaje tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Pensó en Steve, en su sonrisa, en la mirada que le dedicó antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, y en sus ojos que había visto antes de despertar. Pensó en que no debería estar sintiendo eso. Él era su amigo, solo eso. Pero le gustaba ¿no? Le gustaba Steve Rogers y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era ignorar ese sentimiento hasta olvidarlo por completo.

Aunque no era eso lo que quería, ahora solo quería estar con Steve y decírselo, y que él sintiera lo mismo, estar con él y abrazarlo hasta sentir que sus brazos se rompieran. Pero todos esos pensamientos podrían haber surgido del exceso de alcohol. No podía aguantar mucho con eso, después de todo pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a Steve, así que en ese tiempo tendría mucho en que pensar.

Cuando llegó a casa, Pepper lo esperaba en la entrada.

-¡Tony! Al fin llegas.-Pepper se detuvo antes de empezar a regañarlo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La cara de Tony era un poema. Estaba pálido y su rostro desencajado.

-No, creo que no…- Dijo Tony desparramándose en el sofá.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo?- Pepper se sentó a su lado.

-No, pero me duele mucho la cabeza.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

-Sí, pero no es por eso.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué?- Potts ladeó la cabeza.

-Estoy confundido, Pepper.- Tony la miró

-¿Confundido sobre qué?

-Yo…creo que me gusta alguien que no debería gustarme.- Pepper intentó contener una sonrisa y mantenerse seria.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién?

Tony soltó un suspiro. No tenía por qué ocultárselo a Pepper.

-Rogers. Me gusta Steve Rogers.

* * *

**Bueno... he aqui el capitulo cinco. Con un poco de retraso, pero listo, recién sacado del horno. Espero que les guste e.e**

**Bueno, como siempre, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, lo que sea es bien recibido c:**

**Nos veremos pronto con el próximo capitulo.**


	6. VI I can give you a thousand reasons

**VI. I can give you a thousand reasons why I should go. But I have one to stay.**

Pepper no daba crédito a sus oídos. Abrió mucho los ojos y parecía querer decir algo, pero guardó silencio por un minuto y sonrió.

-¿No dirás nada?- Preguntó Tony un poco exasperado por el silencio de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, no entiendo porque no debe gustarte.

-¿Qué por qué no debe gustarme?-exclamó Stark- Puedo darte mil razones para las cuales no deba gustarme Rogers.

-Dime una- dijo Pepper tranquila y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo…bueno…-Tony estaba sin palabras, no se le ocurría nada malo.- Él… es un chico.

-¿Y…?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede gustarme Steve!

-Tony, déjalo de una vez y acéptalo.

-No, no quiero aceptarlo. Quiero olvidarlo. Me alejaré lo suficiente un tiempo hasta olvidarme de él.

-¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo?

-Porque yo no le gusto a Rogers, así que si no tengo oportunidad, es mejor dejarlo como está.

-Esto es increíble. Hace unos meses eras un Don Juan, atrayendo a quien sea y consiguiendo a quien querías para pasar la noche. Y ahora que de verdad quieres estar con alguien te darás por vencido.- Pepper soltó una risa- No te entiendo.

-Ni yo...

.O.o.O.o.

En la cara de Steve no había ni un rastro de felicidad o un simple ademan de sonrisa desde hacía días. El hecho de que Tony se hubiera ido hace más de una semana lo había afectado bastante. Sus ojeras habían vuelto a aparecer y las pesadillas invadían cada uno de sus sueños. La última fue la más perturbadora.

Cuando soñó con la vez que Tony caía del portal, pero no despertaba y su reactor ya no brillaba, se sintió morir. El alivio que tuvo al darse cuenta de que solo fue un sueño no fue suficiente para que estuviera tranquilo, así que cuando estimó que era una hora prudente, no dudó dos veces para llamar a Potts y preguntarle por el estado de Tony.

Esperó con el teléfono innecesariamente apretado contra su oreja hasta que una voz femenina contestó.

_-¿Diga?_

-Umm… Hola… ¿Señorita Potts?

_-Sí, ¿quién habla?_

-Soy Steve, Steve Rogers.- del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una exclamación y una pequeña risita-

_-¡Capitán Rogers! ¿A qué debo su llamada?_- Steve pudo escuchar la sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja-

-Yo…bueno…llamaba para preguntar… ¿Cómo se encuentra Tony?-Steve sentía la sangre fluir pesadamente por su rostro.

_-¿Tony? Está muy bien. De hecho, está aquí conmigo. ¿Quiere hablar con él?-_ Rogers pensó que su cara estallaría de vergüenza. Tony sabía que había preguntado por él.

-¡NO!-exclamó Steve y juraría haber oído la misma exclamación del otro lado del teléfono- No, gracias. Solo quería preguntar por él. Adiós.

_-Esper…-_Rogers cortó el teléfono precipitadamente y no dejó a Pepper terminar la frase.

-Maldición, Tony estaba ahí.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Pasó la tarde vagando por la Torre, desquitándose en el gimnasio y dibujando el rostro de Tony en su cuaderno de dibujo. No lo estaba pasando nada bien con el hecho de que Stark no estuviera. En los pocos días que estuvo con ellos, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su cercanía y a sus comentarios inapropiados, así como a su mirada y su confidencialidad entre ellos.

Desde que lo había besado la noche antes de que se fuera, seguía con la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, y el sabor de su boca, dulce y con gusto a alcohol, aún no se había ido. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Otra semana pasó y Steve seguía pareciendo otra persona, algo le faltaba a su lado. Los demás dejaron de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pues ver su estado de por sí ya quitaba las ganas de dirigirle la palabra. Aunque seguían preocupados por él.

Una mañana, de sorpresa durante el desayuno, Pepper apareció tan de repente como lo había hecho Tony hacía unas semanas.

-Buenos días.-Saludó la pelirroja.

Steve dio un respingo al verla entrar y comprobó apenado de que venía sola.

-¡Señorita Potts! Que sorpresa- Exclamó Bruce.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí?-Preguntó Natasha.

-Bueno, tenía que venir a Nueva York por cuestión de trabajo, y decidí pasar un momento. Capitán Rogers, ¿le importaría acompañarme un segundo?- Pidió Potts.

-Claro.-Steve se levantó de la mesa y la siguió hasta el salón un poco extrañado- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vera… su llamada del otro día me dejó algo consternada. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero odio ver a Tony tan decaído…

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Tony?-Exclamó Steve asustado y Pepper intentó contener una sonrisa.

-No, pero desde que llegó de vuelta de su visita a la torre no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Y yo sé que le pasa.

-¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar?

-De hecho, lo hay. Sin ánimo de molestarlo, yo sé muy bien que pasa aquí entre ustedes- Steve enrojeció de golpe- Sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos, pero no me gustaría que ambos estén así de forma innecesaria. Tony es muy testarudo como para aceptar venir aquí, así que le tengo una oferta.

-¿Puedo saber cuál?- Preguntó Steve con duda-

-¿Qué le parecería irse hoy mismo a pasar unos días con Tony en Malibú?

Steve se quedó de piedra. El hecho de que Pepper supiera lo que sentía por Tony lo había dejado desconcertado, pero de ahí a decirle que se fuera a su casa, eso lo había tomado más de sorpresa aún.

-Yo… no puedo, señorita Potts.- Dijo Steve totalmente sonrojado- Tony no querrá verme, o por lo menos no querrá estar conmigo… de esa forma.

-Sé que Tony me matará por decirle esto, pero yo sé que Tony tiene tantas ganas de verlo de esa forma como las tiene usted.

A Steve se le formó un nudo en la garganta que casi lo asfixia por un segundo.

-¿Está Segura?- preguntó un poco mareado.

-Completamente. Habrá un coche esperándolo en una hora para llevarlo al aeropuerto.- Dijo Pepper sonriendo.

Entonces Steve se dejó llevar por la emoción y la abrazó con fuerza levantándola del piso.

-Muchas gracias señorita Potts- dijo cuándo la dejó de vuelta en el piso.

Steve no cabía en si de pura felicidad. Corrió a buscar todo lo necesario e informó a los demás que se iría por unos cuantos días. Ninguno parecía sospechan nada de los motivos de su partida excepto Natasha que lo miraba de manera suspicaz. _A esa mujer no se le escapa una,_ pensó Steve.

Luego de que estuviera en el avión, le entró el arrepentimiento. Se había dejado llevar tanto por la emoción de la posibilidad de volver a ver a Tony que no se había parado a pensar en lo que haría cuando llegara. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera? ¿Qué haría Tony al verlo parado en la puerta con un bolso diciendo que pasaría allí unos días? ¿Dónde iría si Tony se enfadaba y no lo dejaba quedarse?

El temor lo inundo de un momento a otro que no supo el momento en el que había tomado un taxi al bajar de avión y llegado hasta la puerta de la casa de Stark. La mansión gigantesca se alzaba frente a sus ojos y Steve sintió un hormigueo cuando se dio cuenta de que en algún lugar de esa casa estaría Tony.

Intentando alejar todas sus dudas, respiró profundo, alzó la mano, y golpeó tres veces la puerta con los nudillos

* * *

**Hola! aqui está el capi c: espero que les guste y que lo disfruten xD **

**Recuerden que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y blablabla es bien recibido :D**

**Nos veremos en la proxima entrega e.e**

**besos :3**


End file.
